1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer cleaning device and method of cleaning a wafer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The formation of semiconductor device includes a lot of steps, such as implantation of dopants, formation of a gate oxide layer, deposition of a metal layer, etching process, and chemical mechanical polishing. It is well-known that there is a need to clean a wafer where a fabrication operation has been performed that leaves unwanted residues on the surfaces, edges, bevels, and notches of wafers.
One wafer cleaning method commonly employed is wet cleaning. Generally, during a cleaning process, a cleaning solution such as deionized water, or other cleaning solutions is utilized to clean residues on a wafer, and the deionized water or cleaning solutions along with the residues is spun out of the surface of the wafer.
A traditional wafer cleaning device includes a liquid supply system including a plurality of pipes, and a plurality of straight nozzles, each connecting to one end of the pipe. However, during the cleaning process, the cleaning solution may form turbulence on the periphery of the wafer. Then the residues washed away from the center of the wafer will stay on the surface of the wafer, so stains or striation defects may form.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a cleaning apparatus and process that avoid the problems of the prior art by cleaning residues on the wafer completely.